Kunugigaoka High School Host Club
by akane miyuki
Summary: Nagisa Shiota hanya laki laki yang masuk dengan jalur beasiswa biasa, namun tak disangkanya kalau masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan dapat mengubah hidupnya untuk selamanya. / Warning inside / parodi OHSHC / ada yang namanya kolom review, bully aku disana mz- / happy reading / chapter 1 up.


**Kunugigoka High School Host Club**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Asassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Ouran High School Host Club © Hatori Bisuko**

 **Kunugigaoka High School Host Club © akane miyuki**

 **Warning:**

 **Fanfiksi ini hanyalah sebuah parodi anime OHSHC, saya tidak berhak mengklaim anime tersebut sebagai milik saya, parodi ini berisikan unsur YAOI, Gay harem, full of homos, dan dominasi pair KaruNagi, AsaIso, Maehara NTR ofc. Jadi yang tak menyukai semua unsur diatas, silahkan minggat /ketjup /najis**

 **Dan untuk sisaynya, para fujoshi, fudanshi yang menyukai unsur dan pair diatas, silahkan membaca dengan tenang dan.. Ingat, ada kolom review.. Setidaknya tinggalkanlah jejak walau sedikit disana- /hus**

 **Oke, selamat membaca~**

* * *

Nagisa Shiota bukanlah orang kaya, ia hanyalah seorang anak yang miskin dan beruntung, kenapa beruntung? Ya, dia beruntung karena dapat bersekolah di SMA Kunugigaoka yang terkenal paling mahal, paling bergengsi, paling di-favorit-kan dan paling tinggi rata rata IQ muridnya di seantero Tokyo. Ya, Nagisa salah satu murid yang ber-IQ tinggi disana, namun sayangnya ia masuk ke SMA itu melalui jalur beasiswa karena kemiskinannya.

Kerap kali cemoohan dan ejekan para murid di sana di dengarnya, karena masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa sedangkan anak anak lain masuk ke SMA ini dengan uang dan kekayaan orang tua mereka sendiri. Oh ya, itu yang namanya rasa iri hati, biarpun begitu Nagisa tetap tak putus asa dan bertekad untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sampai lulus.

Seperti yang telah di katakan, Nagisa hanyalah seorang anak yang masuk melalui jalur beasiswa. Uang gedung, buku dan eksistensinya selama di sekolah semua dibiayai oleh pihak sekolah. Namun untuk seragam, tentu ia harus membeli sendiri. Dan harga seragam di sini bukan main harganya, oleh karena itu ia hanya membeli kain dan menjahitnya sendiri, dan mengenakan rompi yang sudah lama untuk menutupi seragamnya.

Nagisa memanglah anak yang _genius_ , namun ia juga perlu waktu sendiri untuk belajar. Namun setiap kali ia membuka pintu perpustakaan, yang ia lihat hanyalah sekumpulan anak anak kaya yang populer sedang bergossip dan berbincang bincang dengan anak populer lainnya dan itu membuatnya harus mencari ruangan perpus lain untuk belajar. Ya, perpustakaan di SMA ini sangat banyak, karena murid muridnya juga banyak.

Dari sekian banyak perpustakaan yang ia temui, semuanya hanya berisi anak anak populer yang sialnya kaya raya dan sombongnya tak ketolongan, Nagisa pun menyerah dan mencari ruangan sepi lainnya, ia tak ingin belajar di kelas karena suasananya tak memungkinkannya untuk belajar tenang, karena kelas pun pada siang itu tetaplah ramai, Nagisa berjalan melewati lorong panjang, pengelihatannya cukup buram karena kaca mata yang digunakannya, ia tak biasa menggunakan kaca mata.

Nagisa melihat sebuah ruangan yang sepi, terdengar sepi. Dan ruangan itu adalah ruang musik yang sudah lama tak digunakan, mungkin ia dapat belajar dengan tenang disini. Dan itu hanyalah pikiran naif-nya, setelah berfikir demikian, ia tak ragu untuk mengambil langkah lebih jauh, membuka pintu besar tersebut.

Dan yang ia lihat sangatlah di luar dugaannya. Ada 6 laki laki tampan yang tak ia kenal, duduk di sofa besar ruangan itu sambil memegang bunga mawar merah, seakan akan menunggu kedatangan seorang puteri cantik. Nagisa terlanjur masuk dan menutup pintu, ia terjebak dalam situasi aneh ini.

"Ah, apakah kita salah menyambut?" ujar seorang laki laki tampan bersurai merah terang, menatap kearah Nagisa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, mencoba menenangkan kedua kaki-nya yang tak santai sama sekali pada saat itu. _'Tempat macam apa ini?!'_ ia membatin tak karuan. Siap mengutuk siapapun yang setuju membuat ruangan musik menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan begitu Karma, dia sudah masuk kemari dengan keberaniannya sendiri, berarti dia adalah tamu." ujar seorangnya lagi, tersenyum kearah Nagisa yang ketakutan. Senyumannya tak terlihat mengancam, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa terancam dengan keberadaan 6 laki laki tampan di ruangan ini. Dan laki laki yang barusan tersenyum padanya pun mendekatinya. Hendak mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Selamat datang, tuan puteri.. Silahkan masuk, jangan malu berdiri di depan pintu terus..atau, kau tak senang dengan sambutan kami yang sederhana ini?" ujarnya, menggenggam tangan kecil Nagisa kemudian. "Oi oi, Isogai.. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia itu laki laki, kan? Apakah kau sudah salah lihat?" tegur temannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat terang. Nagisa menepis tangan tersebut. "Ti-tidak.. Maaf, aku salah ruangan.. A-aku mohon pamit!" ketika hendak meraih gagang pintu, sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dan mendekapnya.

"Oh, apa ini? Kau ingin pergi begitu saja setelah masuk ke sarang indah kami? Jangan begitu, _Nagisa-kun_." oh, sang surai merah tadi. Dan Nagisa tersipu hebat ketika mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil begitu saja oleh laki laki yang baru ia kenal, tidak. Bahkan mereka belum berkenalan satu sama lain.

"T-tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?!" tanyanya parno, Karma tertawa kecil. Melepaskan dekapannya kemudian meraih dagu Nagisa, membawanya untuk menatap dirinya sendiri. "Bukankah sudah jelas, kau satu satunya anak yang berhasil masuk melalui jalur beasiswa disini, dan tentu saja pakaianmu menjelaskan semuanya." ujar Karma.

"Hei, jangan begitu Karma.. Kau terlalu kasar padanya, seseorang yang manis patutnya di puji dengan kata kata yang lebih manis daripada ucapanmu yang kasar itu, ya ampun.. Kau harus belajar dari caraku merayu para gadis, dong." kali ini laki laki yang memiliki poni paling panjang dan di biarkan menyamping pun ikut berbicara. "Jangan ganggu aku, Ren. Aku tak suka dinasehati olehmu." Ren menggedikkan pundaknya, tak peduli dengan Karma dan menatap teman disebelahnya. "Kita apakan dia, Gakushuu?" tanyanya.

Orang yang bernama Gakushuu menatap Nagisa dengan ekspresi super datar miliknya kemudian manik violet-nya melirik kearah Karma. "Tanyakan saja pada _yang mulia_." Nagisa menyela. "Tunggu, tunggu! Aku hanya ingin bertanya, ruangan apa ini? Bukankah ini ruangan musik?" ia bertanya kembali sebelum _yang mulia_ , Karma Akabane menjatuhkan semacam hukuman untuknya.

"Ini memang ruangan musik, kok."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Karena ruangan ini sudah di jadikan sebuah Host Club." Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan laki laki yang poninya menutupi kedua mata, bersiap bertanya kembali. "Host Club?" Gakushuu menghela nafas.

"Ya, Host Club. Proposal klub ini juga sudah disetujui oleh kepala sekolah sendiri, demi meningkatkan prestasi belajar para siswa siswi di SMA ini." Nagisa semakin bingung, apanya yang meningkatkan prestasi belajar? Malah membuat mereka tak konsentrasi belajar seperti Nagisa tadi.

"Tidak sopan kalau kita tak berkenalan terlebih dahulu, kan? Namaku Isogai Yuuma, 11-B." Isogai memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, dan menjabat tangan Nagisa, seperti Isogai senang sekali menjabat tangan seseorang. Dan itu yang membuat Nagisa bingung. Kemudian Isogai menunjuk kearah Karma. "Laki laki yang baru saja mendekapmu itu, Akabane Karma, kelas 11-A.. Satu kelas denganmu." Satu kelas? Kenapa Nagisa tak pernah menyadari hal itu? Ah, biarkan.

"Aku Chiba Ryuunosuke. Kelas 11-B." kini giliran laki laki yang poninya menutupi mata itu memperkenalkan diri dari kejauhan, malas berdiri hanya untuk berjabatan tangan dengan Nagisa, Nagisa mengangguk. Terbawa suasana."Namaku Asano Gakushuu. Kelas 11-A. Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa mengangguk lagi.

"Maehara Hiroto, kelas 11-C, salam kenal.. Nagisa!" ucapnya penuh antusias dan semangat, Isogai terkekeh pelan. "Sa-salam kenal.." balas Nagisa dengan gugup. Kemudian pandangannya tearah ke laki laki narsis dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan menyamping tadi. Yang dikenal dengan panggilan Ren itu mendekat kearah Nagisa, berlutut di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari balik saku jas sekolahnya.

"Perkenalkanlah, namaku Ren Sakakibara.. Kelas 11-A.. Wajah mu yang tertutupi oleh kacamata tebal itu tak akan menghalangiku untuk memandang kecantikan yang tersembunyi di baliknya.. Selamat datang di Host Club, tuan puteri.." alis kanan Nagisa naik turun sendiri.

"M-maaf, aku benar benar salah ruangan.. A-aku akan segera pergi.." Nagisa mundur teratur ketika Ren terus mendekatinya, bukan ke arah pintu keluar, melainkan lebih ke dalam klub tersebut. "Kenapa kau ingin pergi secepat itu? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita duduk sambil berbincang bincang terlebih dahulu? Ah, kau pasti malu.. Tak perlu khawatir, aku tak menggigit kok.." mata Nagisa berkedut sendiri.

"Tidak, terima kasih-" Nagisa yang terus mundur dan mundur pun tak sadar kalau ia telah menyenggol sesuatu dan benda itu adalah vas yang harganya sangat mahal. Nagisa diam membatu, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, menunggu reaksi para host tampan di klub tersebut, berharap nyawanya selamat setelah ini.

"..." hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut selama beberapa saat.

"Ah, vas-nya pecah." hanya itu respon yang diterima Nagisa, seakan akan vas itu hanyalah sampah yang dapat didaur ulang kembali. Ketika Nagisa hampir melepaskan nafas lega karena tidak dimarahi atau disuruh mengganti, Karma pun bicara. "Sayang sekali ya, Asano-kun, padahal kau membelinya di pelelangan sekolah dengan harga yang sangat mahal~" Nagisa tidaklah tuli.

Pelelangan sekolah, berarti Gakushuu membelinya dengan harga yang sangat sangat mahal. "Ma-maafkan aku! A-akan kuganti-" Karma kembali melanjutkan. " _Aree~_? Kau sanggup menggantinya? Vas itu harganya 80 juta _yen_ loh, kau yakin dapat menggantinya? Untuk membeli seragam saja kau tak mampu~" yap, tepat di _kokoro_.

"Jangan begitu Karma, kau mengejeknya terlalu dalam.." ujar Isogai. Karma tak memperdulikannya dan terus melanjutkan ejekannya.

" _Nee, nee_.. Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kau dapat menjual dirimu ke om om di sebuah _gay bar_ dan kau akan mendapatkan uang banyak setelah menjalani satu malam bermain dengannya? Ah tidak, itu terlalu sadis.. Aku yakin kau juga tak akan mau. Kalau begitu, kau harus gunakan tubuhmu untuk Host Club ini, bagaimana, Nagisa-kun?" kata kata Karma memang terdengar kasar dan Nagisa tak menyukainya. Namun Nagisa merasa tak enak hati jika tak mengganti vas tersebut.

"Jadi dengan kata lain.. Nagisa menjadi pembantu di Host Club ini, Karma?" tanya Gakushuu, Karma menyeringai. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Asano-kun? Bukankah itu saran yang cukup bagus?" Gakushuu mendengus. "Baiklah, kuterima saranmu, _yang mulia_." ujar Gakushuu setuju, menatap Nagisa ditatatap pun merasa takut.

"Oh, hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, _yosh_ ~ mulai hari ini, Shiota Nagisa-kun, kau adalah budak di Host Club ini!" Karma menepuk pundak Nagisa yang sudah lemas, terduduk di lantai dingin. "Mulai hari ini, mohon kerja samanya ya, _Nagisa-chan_ ~" Ya, Nagisa ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

Dan ia hanya dapat berteriak dalam hati saja.

" _TIDAAAAAKKKK!"_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: AKU AUTHOR YANG TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB AHAHAHAHAHA FIC DI FANDOM LAIN BELUM SELESAI, MULAI BIKIN FIC BARU LAGI AHAHAHA TAMPAR AKU MZ, TAMPAR! :'(**

 **OH YA, MAKASIH BUAT PARA SIDERS, REVIEWER, READER, AUTHOR DI DEPAN SANA YANG SUDAH SUDI MEMBACA FIC ABAL INI, AKU TJINTAH KALIAN /KETJUP**

 **INI FIC CUMA BUAT SENANG SENANG AJA,PARODI ABAL BANGET UHUHUH MAAFKAN AKU YANG LAKNAT INI.**

 **Silahkan, ada yang namanya kolom review.. Bully daku disana mz. Disana, jangan di FB :'( /nyet**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 2 :'(**

 **Salam homo,**

 **akane miyuki.**


End file.
